Rosalee Calvert
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Fuchsbau |relationships = Mother George Calvert, father Freddy Calvert, brother Lois, aunt Monroe, boyfriend Nick Burkhardt, friend Hank Griffin, friend Ian Harmon, former lover |job = Shopkeeper |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = X |wesenimage = 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png }} Rosalee Calvert comes to Portland in because of her brother's death. She is a Fuchsbau and Monroe's girlfriend. Background Rosalee tried to follow in her parents' footsteps as an apothecary, but she didn't like the job. Her brother also dealt in organs, though he sold them as spices and teas. She was once a "J" addict, and a customer of Cecil, frequenting a local Portland Trauminsel. During this time, she was arrested on one occasion for breaking and entering. After seven years of bad behavior, she cleaned up her act and moved to Seattle. She describes herself as living a double life as she tries to hide from everyone who she really is. Episodes Season 1 Rosalee gets a call from Nick at the Portland Police station telling her that her brother Freddy was murdered. She told Nick she would come down from Seattle to say goodbye. After requesting to visit her brother's shop, Nick takes her to the shop. While there Nick sees Rosalee in her Fuchsbau form and Rosalee realizes Nick is a Grimm. Rosalee wonders how Nick manages to keep it a secret from everyone at the station. Later that day, Nick and Monroe visit Rosalee in the shop. Monroe looks around and finds a bottle of "J". Nick asks if Rosalee knows about it and she says she was hooked onto it for seven years until she cleaned up and moved to Seattle. When Nick and Monroe begin to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe. She then morphs into her Fuchsbau form and Monroe into his Blutbad form. She says she was just checking if Monroe really knew her brother. She then says she is trying to figure out how the friendship between Nick and Monroe works. Rosalee later calls Nick at night to tell him that the two people that murdered Freddy showed up at the shop. Rosalee managed to escape to her brother's house. Rosalee requests that Nick asks Monroe to watch over her. Monroe arrives and falls asleep on the couch. The next morning, Rosalee awakes him and tells him that she is going back to the shop. After Nick and Monroe exit the "Island of Dreams" drug gathering, Rosalee saves Monroe's life when he is held at gunpoint by one of the murderers. The next day, Monroe gives Rosalee flowers and, seeing that she has decided to stay for awhile, offers to help her set up the shop. Rosalee helps Nick to get the Unbezahlbar out of Robin Steinkellner's throat, by reading the directions out of one of the books in her shop. She is also the one who tells Nick the correct name for the stone in Robin's throat. She helps locate a cure for the curse Adalind Schade put on Hank. She and Monroe are up most of the night searching for the correct Zaubertrank, until Rosalee finds it. She tells Nick that Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit can only be destroyed by the blood of a Grimm. Rosalee enters her Exotic Spice store to open shop, and is surprised by a mysterious person, who turns out to be an old friend (Ian) Ian had been shot by a bounty hunter (Edgar Waltz) and Rosalee fixes up his bullet wound with the help of Monroe. Monroe finds out while he is there that Rosalee had a romantic relationship with Ian, and that she had also been part of the resistance. She calls Nick over and her and Monroe explain that Ian had an alibi and did not murder a bartender (which he had been suspected of). She then goes to Reginald and asks for some papers for Ian so he can leave the country. When she returns for the papers, Edgar follows her back to the shop. Rosalee opens the envelope from Reginald to find a note included warning of Edgar. She calls Monroe, but Edgar arrives and takes the phone, threatening to kill Rosalee if Monroe didn't bring Ian back. Edgar is about to kill Rosalee when Nick arrives saying he has Ian. Monroe then also enters and says he has Ian, causing the two to argue. Edgar asks Rosalee who she called and she replies "not a Fuchsbau". Monroe then Woges into a Blutbad and throws Edgar off, allowing them to take him down. Nick leaves with Monroe to get Adalind Schade's cat from Juliette's veterinarian office, and takes it to Rosalee Calvert's apothecary for testing. Rosalee says they will try to figure out what is wrong by testing the cat but may need to test Juliette in order to be of any use. She starts by gassing the cat with valerian so she can check its claws and saliva. Season 2 Monroe and Rosalee arrive at Nick's house, just after her is talking with his mother about the car crash she supposedly died in. They are quite surprised at the destruction of Nick's house and Nick tells them that Kimura is responsible. Monroe and Rosalee realize that someone else is in the house by catching their scent, at fiirst thinking it to be Kimura. Rosalee corrects Monroe by saying "That's not a him. It's a her." When Kelly attacks Monroe and pulls out a knife, Rosalee goes to attack but Nick pulls her back. They are both shocked when they are told Kelly is Nick'ss mother. Rosalee tells Nick that the spell that put Juliette into a coma is called L'espirit Ailleus which causes memory loss. Rosalee says that she and Monroe are working on the cure, but that it will take 16 hours for it to be ready. She speaks to Nick on the phone as he is about to face the Mauvais Dentes, saying the potion will only work for the next forty-five minutes. Rosalee and Monroe wait impatiently at the hospital while Kelly and Nick fight and kill the Mauvais Dentes. Just as they give up and head into the hospital, Nick and Kelly arrive. Rosalee instructs Nick to give Juliette six drops in each eye and tells him it will not wake her though, and there is no way to know if it has worked until she does awaken. She and Monroe drive Kelly home, and Rosalee tells Kelly about the events of Woman in Black and how she trusts Nick. She then hugs Kelly (to the surprise of Monroe). Rosalee is later threatened by Catherine in the Spice Shop and calls Nick to tell him. Rosalee enters the spice shop to find it damaged with the cat having escaped its cage. She manages to get it outside when Monroe enters. They hear the squeal of tires and a MOW! It sounds like the cat has been hit by a car. Monroe asks her to go on a picnic with him. During the picnic they are attacked by an infected Stangebär. They manage to escape via Monroe's car and drive back to the spice shop. Once there, Rosalee begins to get very touchy with Monroe. She begins to heavily kiss him. Simultaneously, Monroe is speaking to Nick on the phone, who tells him about the symptoms of the infection (being extremely lovey). Monroe realizes that Rosalee is exhibiting this one symptom and promptly sees a scratch on her neck. Monroe hangs up and tells her that she is infected. While Monroe is making the antidote for the disease Rosalee breaks out the window of the spice store. At this point Nick has arrived at the store, along with Hank and another infected Wesen. Nick goes after Rosalee in the back alley way. She then attacks him with a pair of scissors. Nick disarms her and knocks her unconscious. He then brings her back into the store and is fed the antidote. She later wakes up and asks Monroe if they kissed, which he tells her that they did. Rosalee goes over to Monroe's house for dinner. She and Monroe discover that they both like the same artist, and begin kissing. In the middle of this, they are interrupted by Angelina, and Rosalee leaves. She later apologises to Monroe over the phone, and tells Angelina, Nick, Hank and Monroe how to make the potion which will put Monroe into a living death. During this episode, she leaves to look after her aunt who has had a stroke. She is also notably relieved when she hears Monroe is alright after he takes the potion, and says she can finally sleep. Rosalee calls Monroe, who is watching the Spice Shop for her, and informs him of an order placed by Leroy, a man with hearing problems. When Monroe calls Rosalee later, he realises he made a mistake and she tells him that on a scale of “one to ten”, mixing up Viscum Coloradum with Nepeta Asgresis is an “eleven”, at which he decides to pay Leroy a visit. }} Monroe, receives a call at home from Rosalee, and tells her about the Nick/Juliette/Renard drama and Rosalee twigs to the fact that Renard was the one who woke Juliette from her spell induced coma. ("The Kiss") She also tells Monroe that her Aunt is doing much better and that she is returning home. Monroe tells her that he will meet her at the bus station in the morning. The next morning Nick and Monroe (complete with flowers) meet Rosalee at the bus station, Rosalee steps off the bus and greets Monroe with a kiss. She greets Nick and then tells them they need to get to the Spice Shop right away as she thinks she knows what the problem is. Back at the Spice Shop, once again, Rosalee blends another batch of the potion taken by Renard in "The Kiss". At first Nick doesn't realize the side effects, but he then falls over and turns red in the same manner that Renard did when he took the potion. Images Rosalee.png Rosalee morphed.png Rosalee IslandofDreams.png Fuchsbau1Cropped.jpg 115-monroe flowers1.jpg|Rosalee receives flowers from Monroe for saving his life. 118-Rosalee morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png 204-Rosalee infected.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png 206-Rosalee.png Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day - Monrosalee.jpg Bad Hair Day pt3.png Bad Hair Day 2 ..png Cutting hair.jpg 213-Rosalee and Monroe kiss.png 213-Rosalee and Monroe.png 213-Rosalee pours potion.png 213-making the potion.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee2.png 214-Rosalee.png 217-promo.jpg 217-promo8.jpg 217-promo9.jpg Rosalee Inhaling.jpg 217-Monroe and Rosalee.jpg Production Notes Trivia *On the NBC website, Rosalee's name is spelled Rosalie even though the press releases spell it Rosalee. *Bree Turner, the actress that plays Rosalee, has been upgraded to a Series Regular beginning with Season 2. Turner Promoted Category:Wieder Wesen